The present invention refers to a suspension conveyor system which moves a conveying means along a suspended rail.
Such a suspension conveyor system is known from German-Offenlegungsschrift 30 42 689. In the case of the known suspension conveyor system, the driver consists of a plurality of levers, pivot pins and springs, which serve to secure the driver to the plate of a roller chain and which are intended to guarantee a laterally rotatable support during cornering. Moreover, it is, however, necessary to guarantee by supporting means that the lateral rotation will not occur during transport along a straight line. Finally, measures must be taken for removing the driving fingers from the conveying path of the conveyor means, if necessary. The structural design of the known suspension conveyor system is, however, very complicated and requires --especially for the purpose of drawing back the driving fingers --operators.
Hence, the present invention is based on the task of providing a structurally simple and automatically operating suspension conveyor system.